osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
List of minor characters in Osomatsu-kun
This is a listing of tertiary, one-shot, or otherwise infrequent characters that appear in the manga Osomatsu-kun and its anime adaptations. Characters that contain more information have their own main articles, and each run is separated into its own section for convenience. Appearing in "Osomatsu-kun" (1962-1969) Some of these characters also appear in the 1966 anime adaptation. Other Children Atsui and Sabui (alt. Samui) (暑井, 寒井) Appear in (manga): One Pleasant Vote for Chibita! (チビ太に清き一票を) Appear in (anime): Keke, I'm the Class President! (クラス委員はケケおれだい!, adaptation of the above) CV: ? Two friends and schoolmates of Osomatsu. Their names are puns on the words for "hot" and "cold", but are also double meanings as Atsui can mean "heavy" and Sabui/Samui can mean "stupid"/"dull". Boroshichi (ボロ七) Appears in: "Osomatsu is the Prince and the Pauper?" (おそ松のこじき王子？) A young garbage-collecting boy that Osomatsu attempts to trade places with. He is rather foolish and enjoys cleaning up messes, and is known to not be able to read very well. "Boss" and his Henchman Appear in: "Being a Father is a Pitiful Thing" (かわいそうなのはとうちゃんでござい) Two boys that Osomatsu gets into an argument with on the beach. The "Boss" is an older, larger boy, while his bucktoothed sidekick wears a straw hat to conceal the fact he only has a flower growing from his bald head. Chibita's Older Brother (チビ太の兄さん) Appears in: "We've Made Up Our Minds, Let's Run Away from Home" (あたまをまるめて家出をしよう), "Spoil Yourself at the Department Store!" (デパートでにげまわれ!) An unnamed bigger, older boy that only appears twice early on in the series. Chibita uses him to defend himself from the sextuplets. The older brother appears to be around Osomatsu's age, and will fiercely attack when hearing Chibita has been bullied, making sure to keep up a chase as long as possible. Because this setting was quickly phased out, such a character does not appear in any anime adaptations. Hayato (ハヤト) Appears in: "It's Time to Go Out" A young boy who can't play because his mother forces him to study with several tutors during the summer. The sextuplets decide to take over his classes for him, but cause trouble. He is modeled after the then-prime minister of Japan, Hayato Ikeda. This is also reflected in his statement that he wants to grow up to become a prime minister. Iga (伊賀) Appears in:"A Monstrous Physical Exam" (身体検査のばけものである) A rival student that the sextuplets see has feelings for Totoko, so they set out to ruin his physical exams and make him seem like a weakling. They also find that his coat is seemingly what makes him come off so formidable. Jiro (二郎) Appears in: "If Public Housing is Right" (公団住宅あたっていれば) A young boy that Iyami and Chibita attempt to bully and beat up. He has a similar fashion and overall silhouette to Ichiro, but a somewhat different face. Ki-bō (キー坊) Appears in: "The Mysterious X is a Good Person" (怪傑Xはよい人です) A friend of Chibita's. He resembles Hatabō with his facial features, but has a bald head, constantly-running nose, and flopping sleeves. Kinko Inuyama (犬山キン子) Main article: Kinko Inuyama Appears in (manga): "The Cutie Living Next Door" (となりのかわい子ちゃん) Appears in (anime): "The Cutie Who Moved Nearby" (ひっこしてきたカワイコちゃん, adaptation of the above) CV: Mari Kitagawa The "Moving Cutie", a young girl who moves into the sextuplets' neighborhood. The sextuplets take turns trading off and pretending to be Osomatsu to get to interact with her. Her father hates noise and hates being mistaken for a dog, but happens to have similar features to his dog Pes (which causes Choromatsu to get them mixed up). A character loosely inspired by her with the same name appears in Osomatsu-san. Niyake Appears in: "'''Returned to the New School Term from France" (おフランスがえりの新学期) A pompous, fashionable student who went to France for his summer vacation. After he suspects Iyami to be lying about having been to the country, he challenges his claims on it and Iyami makes him teach him the ways of France. But after it's revealed Niyake only spent a day in France to where Iyami calls him out on making up aspects of the culture, Niyake fires back that it's all that Iyami does. After being made uncomfortable for the last time by this child, Iyami is shown to have quit his teaching job in favor of trying to be a painter. Hanao Shitami (下見花夫) '''Appears in (manga): "A Student Hat with a Key" (かぎのかかった学生帽) Appears in (anime): "The Suspicious Transfer Student" (あやしい転校生, adaptation of the above) A new kid in the boys' class, who turns out to be a scary-looking giant boy. It is for this reason that his diminutive father (letting himself be introduced as "Shitami-kun") attempted to disguise himself as a student in his place. Tonsuke and Tonta (トン助,トン太) Appear in (manga): "Hustle in the Country" (いなかでハッスル) Two younger, possibly twin cousins of the sextuplets. They live out in the country and help their parents with the farm, but are pushed around by the sextuplets during their visit. Tonta can be recognized by his full head of black hair, while Tonsuke has a shaved head. Both have noses much like the pigs they raise, and that they get from their father's looks. The two boys and their father are last seen tying up Karamatsu, believing him to be Osomatsu (who had previously been banned from the farm, only to disguise himself to travel there and make more trouble). Yotaichi (与太市) Appears in: "Everyone Hates Osomatsu" (おそ松ばかりがなぜきらわれる) A neighborhood bully that Osomatsu encounters early in the manga. Crooks and Strange Guys The Akis (ザ・アキス) Appear in: "Burglars Startled by Sextuplets!" (あきすびっくり　六つ子がでたよ) A pair of twin burglars (their name being a pun on akisu/空巣, "thief") who attempt to rob the Matsuno home after the parents leave for the day. They wind up confused and upset by the presence of sextuplets, who wind up preventing them from committing their crime. Although they appeared in the pilot film of the 1988 series (though redesigned to no longer be identical twins), these characters were replaced by Iyami when that plot became utilized for episode 1. Ben Casey (ベン・ケーチ) Appears in: "I Want a Handsome Face" (いかした顔になりたいよ) The foreign plastic surgery doctor of town, who reworks Choromatsu's face to look more handsome and unique. The other sextuplets decide to get their faces altered as well, but Dr. Casey's assistant winds up being the one to do so (while he's out seeing a movie). After all except Osomatsu have their faces changed and ruined, they vow revenge on the assistant. Dr. Casey manages to restore the boys' faces to normal, but finds that his own nose was altered by his assistant and chases him down wanting him to change it back. His name references the protagonist of the 1961-1966 ABC drama Ben Casey, which was later broadcast in Japan starting on May 4, 1962. This chapter was released on October 14th, while -kun was still in its first year of serialization, so the influence from the show is obvious and unquestionable. However, this Dr. Casey is much older than the character played by Vince Edwards. The Bearded Baby and his Henchman (ひげづらベビ) Appears in: "The Bearded Baby Gang Plan" (ひげづらベビーギャング作戦) A bearded old man who acts like a baby as his gimmick, and gets carted around in a stroller by his younger henchman (who resembles a chubbier, freckled sextuplet). When the boss gets upset, the henchman must calm him by singing lullabies. The Cat Man (ネコ男) Appears in: "The Harsh Cat Man" (ニャンともきびしいネコ男) A man with very feline features, who decides to shear off the fur of actual cats in order to make clothing. His plans are eventually turned around by Chibita, who gives the clothing to cats. "The Cat-Cursed Man" (猫祟おじさん) Appears in: "The Curse of a Cat is Horrible"' '(ネコのたたりはおそろしい) An unnamed, shabby man who harms cats in his daily routine, believing that they'll bring bad luck due to the fact he was born in "the year of the rat". Chibita vows to get revenge and protect the cats, and he and Osomatsu eventually manage to get the man to stop, and help him reunite with his infant child. The Evil Watermelon (スイカ魔) Appears in: "The Evil Watermelon's Armor" (スイカ魔の通り魔) A man who goes about wearing a watermelon mask and attacking those who hold the fruit. This is due to him having been traumatized by watermelon as a child. Frog Man ("Kaeru-san") (カエルさん) Appears in: "I'll Go with my Frog Best Friend, Pyokon" (カエルの親友ピョコンとでたよ) As evident by the name, he is an old man with a wide, frog-like face who is fond of the amphibians. He gets the sextuplets to round up such creatures for him. Gaki 564 (賀木五六四) Appears in: "Gaki 564's Election Campaign" (賀木五六四の選挙運動) A strange man who scams the sextuplets into having all the food they could want as part of his election campaign, which leads them to tell other kids about the cheap food. However, this results in all the children having stomach trouble and proceeding to angrily chase down the sextuplets. "The Gang with an Education-Minded Mother" Appear in: "The Gang with an Education-Minded Mother" (ギャングどもの教育ママ) A tough trio that impersonate medical staff, but are weak to the orders of the boss's strict mother. The boss of the gang is a bald man that is otherwise unnamed, though one of his subordinates goes by the name Tetsu the Killer '(ぶっころしの鉄 ''Bukkoroshi no Tetsu) and the other is unnamed but nicknamed "'''Batten-chan" (バッテンちゃん) by fans due to his large, X-shaped scar running across his face. Characters that look slightly similar to Tetsu and "Batten-chan" may sometimes appear in other gangster roles throughout the series. "The German-style Iyami" (おドイツのイヤミ) Appears in: "Chibita's Promise, Iyami's Promise" (チビ太の誓い　イヤミの誓い) A random passerby who Iyami feels looks exactly the same as him, but in fact has several clear differences in his face and body. Nonetheless, this unusual Iyami does mirror the one we know with having a special catchphrase and pose: "Hieeeh!". Instead of having claim to come from France, this Iyami prides himself in his style patterned after that of Germany. In his brief appearance, he becomes quickly known for causing trouble to whoever he meets; replacing Hatabō's flag with a fish or throwing a snowball into Dayōn's mouth. Due to these acts, he declares himself as being "The best Iyami", to our Iyami's displeasure. Iyami manages to get this other Iyami framed for causing a ramen seller to spill his food, to try to keep his promise to Chibita in staying out of trouble (although he realizes he had indeed been a bad guy in making this decision, and that nothing quite changed at all). It may be possible that this man could have provided a loose inspiration for the story about Iyami's brother in the third run. The Gyahaha Man (ギャハハおじさん) Appears in: "The Sextuplets vs. the Great Japan Gang" (六つ子対大ニッポンギャング), "Iyami Alone in the Wind" (イヤミはひとり風のなか), "Revenge on the Sextuplets' Family" (六つ子一家に復讐だ), "Captain Mom" (キャプテンかあちゃん), "The Feudal System Came to Tokyo" (封建制度が東京へでてきた), "Education from a Thief" (ドロボウは教育のために), "Sheeh's Forced Sales" (シェーのおしうり), "Homo Homo Class Meeting" (ホモホモクラス会) A strange staring man that appears in some of the later, monthly stories in the first run. Design variants of him also appear in a few early second run stories. He is shown inserted into different scenes, simply staring at the readers, only to appear at the end of the story in a punchline with him laughing "Gyahaha!".This gag fades off though, and he may often only pop up in a single staring cameo. "Hagechibi" (ハゲチビ) Main article: Shonosuke Appears in (manga): "Get that Esper Kitty!" (エスパーニャンコをねらえ), "Leave the Babysitting to the Dog" (るす番はイヌにまかせろ), "You Can Be a Billionaire!" (きみも億万長者になれる‼, without nose), "Getting Rich through Nanmaida" (ナンマイダ―でひともうけ), "An Awful Black Bird on Bird Day" (腹黒九官鳥とバードデー), "Snatch the Runaway Thief" (ひったくりをひったくれ), "Why Won't This World Change?" (どうしてこの世はままならぬ), "Dekapan Derby" (デカパンダービーだス), "The Human Teleportation Machine" (人間送りマシン), Captain Mom (キャプテンかあちゃん) Appears in (anime): CV: A small bald man with a unibrow and mustache, usually lacking a name; he once speaks of how Iyami would mock him as "Hagechibi" (bald dwarf). He appears in a variety of roles, ranging from thief to a random businessman. He is given a full name in his appearances in the Osomatsu-san anime, and is often used at random with variable settings between the two different seasons. Katai (片井) Appears in: "The Dawn of the Tenth Year" An old acquaintance of the Matsuno parents. A notable characteristic is his square-shaped eyeballs. His speech is rather plain, and he will use honorifics for those he is close to. He is a heavy alcoholic and will rage hard when drunk, but will be troubled and not remember anything that happened when he drank. He notably mistakes the sextuplets for being dodecaplets in part of the story, due to his alcoholism giving him double vision. Kechida-san (毛知田さん) Appears in (manga): "Let's Learn from the Greatest Miser in History" (史上最大のケチを学ぼう) Appears in (anime): "Let's Learn from the Greatest Miser in History" (史上最大のケチを学ぼう CV: A stingy old neighbor that the boys are ordered to visit, in order to learn a lesson on conserving their money wisely. He only wears boxers and lets his yard be overrun with weeds, so that he can always have some form of food to eat without wasting yen. His windows are always broken, causing him to always be cold, and his walls and tatami mats are similarly shabby. His pride and joy is the large safe that he stores his money in. The Kowai Gang (コワイ会) Appear in: "Don't Be Afraid to do Good Things without Clashing" (ガタガタいわずによいことしやがれ A group of gangsters that attempt to split apart and do good deeds. However, their old habits are too hard to break, and after they continue to fail, they turn themselves in to the police by recommendation of the citizens they'd upset. Moguramaru (モグラ丸) Main article: Moguramaru Appears in (manga): Appears in (anime): CV: A small, mole-like man seen in a variety of roles. He also pops up in some form in each anime adaptation. The President of Nabezoko Productions (鍋底社長) An entertainment professional who has many types of talent in his company, regardless of how popular or unpopular they may be. He employs Ganmo, who impresses the sextuplets and gets them wanting to be part of Nabe Pro. Dr. Ojison (オジソン博士) Appears in (manga): "The Camera of the Heart" An inventor who created a camera that can read what people are truly thinking and feeling. He became depressed and pessimistic after photographing many citizens throughout town, discovering they were all rotten in their nature (although when he tried to take a photo of Hatabo, he couldn't find anything meaningful). "Pepen" Appears in (manga): "Pepen Counterattack Strategy" (逆襲ペペン作戦), "Pepepenpen New Business on May 5th" (ペぺぺンペン5月5日の新商売), "Parody Version of Treasure Island" (パロディ版だよ) Appears in (anime): CV: A cat-like man who plays a shamisen and uses a gang of cats to steal for him. He has an unusual verbal tic of "pe pe pen" or "pepen" that he uses while singing or speaking. He shows up a few sporadic times during the series, but ultimately does not carry on to further runs. Smog Family (スモッグ一家) Appear in (manga): "The Simple Smog Family" (せいぞろいスモッグ一家) Appear in (anime): CV: A group of criminals that attack the sextuplets after the boss' son (Chibita) is bullied by them. A statue of the boss appears as an easter egg in Osomatsu-san. A "Boss of the Smog Family" (スモッグ一家の親分) also appears in the Nyarome's Fun Classroom cosmology book, but the punchline of his true face is much different. Tougou (東郷) Main article: Tougou Appears in (manga): "The Terrifying Lodger" (恐怖の下宿人) A new lodger that behaves charming to the parents, while actually being a dangerous burglar that threatens Osomatsu. "Knockout" Tsuyoi (ノックアウト強井) Appears in (manga): "We'll Do Anything in Six Rounds" A tough boxer that the sextuplets have to go up against, as they attempt to fill in for Totoko's brother. Yagi (八木さん) Appears in (manga): "The Teacher Who Studied Too Much" (勉強しすぎた大先生) A tutor hired by the sextuplets' father. He is a ronin (dropout) of university, and only gives the sextuplets reasons to fear the adult world, which causes them to become lazier and unmotivated like him. Hakechi Zenikata (ゼニ形ハゲ次) Appears in (manga): "The TeruTeru Catch Directory" A traveling private detective who took up this role after he couldn't get any audience for his theater company. He is accompanied by his sidekick Yakeppachi (ヤケッパチ) and the two attempt to stay at the Matsuno home but wind up in trouble. Animals, the Supernatural, and the Surreal Bacteria-chan (バイキンちゃん) Appears in (manga): A tiny germ child that spawned from a piece of moldy food. Although she has a sweet face, her mold power is intense and whatever she touches becomes covered in it. However, she is short-lived due to the trouble she causes and the food she spawned from is burned. "Boya" (イヌのぼうや) Appears in (manga): "Why Does Chibita Cry So?" (チビ太なぜなくの) Dekapan's dog, who he treats more like an actual son than he does with Chibita (when Chibita is set as living with him). He does not like being referred to as a dog by Chibita, and likes to think of himself as human. He wears boxers much like his owner, smokes, and is rather rude. This rudeness towards other people gets Chibita mistaken for him or blamed for not being able to control him. His name comes from the slang Dekapan uses for "boy". Brutus (ブルータス) Appears in (manga): A dog owned by Matsuzo's boss. He is used to high-end living, so when the Matsuno family takes care of him he refuses to eat anything that's not rice or fish, and demands to sleep in a futon. In the end, Brutus winds up losing a lot of weight after not being able to keep up with his usual lifestyle, reverting to being the scrawny dog that the president had originally had before the family had encountered him. Dracula and Dra-chan (ドラキュラ, ドラちゃん) Main articles: Dracula, Dra Appear in (manga): '"The Son of Dracula" (ドラキュラの息子) The vampire of legend and his young son who have come to Tokyo. Their bites can cause others to become vampires, but knocking out the affected teeth will cure the newly-converted. It is also revealed that if the two are de-fanged, they will become normal humans, which winds up being their ultimate fate after the sun causes their fangs to vanish. ESP Kitty (エスパーニャンコ) ''Main article: ESP Kitty 'Appears in (manga): '"Get that Esper Kitty!" (エスパーニャンコをねらえ) '''Appears in (anime): CV: A cat given the ability to read the true feelings of humans, due to an experiment by Dekapan. This character appears in a modified form in Osomatsu-san. Flower Fairies (花の精) Main articles: Flower Fairy, Ugly Flower Fairy Appear in (manga): "The Life of Chibita's Flower" (チビ太の花のいのち) CV (good): Yuriko Fuchizaki CV (bad): Megumi Hayashibara A pair of fairies that appear to Chibita and Iyami, after each water their roses. Chibita's flower fairy is kind and helpful, while Iyami's fairy is rude and destructive. The fairies will die and disappear if their flowers wilt or are uprooted. Redesigned counterparts very loosely inspired by these originals appear in Osomatsu-san. Hanako (ハナ子) Appears in (manga): '''"Chibita's Lover, Butako-chan" (チビ太の恋人　ブタ子ちゃん) '''Appears in (anime): CV: ? (1966), Kumiko Takizawa (1988) A pig owned by Dekapan that he dresses up as a human to avoid having to pay an animal fee in travel. She does not like being thought of or referred to as a pig. In this story, Dekapan is set as the Matsunos' uncle living in the countryside, effectively replacing the previous uncle but coming with a much similar setting involving pigs. The Invaders Main article: The Invaders Appear in (manga): '''"Invaders Invade Again" (またまたインベーダー来襲) '''Appear in (anime): CV: Osamu Saka (Invada), Toru Ohira (Nanmaida), Hiroko Maruyama (Gonbeda), Yoshiko Ota (Jinbeda), Shigeru Chiba (Akanbeeda), Naoko Matsui (Babubabuda), Takuzo Kamiyama (Kalenda), Megumi Hayashibara (Shinjimattada) (all 1988) A group of aliens that abduct Osomatsu and Choromatsu, and send two of their own in disguise as them in an attempt to learn more about Earth. Kappataro (カパ太郎) Appears in (manga): "Osomatsu's Kappa Friend" (おそ松はかっぱのおともだち) A young kappa boy that Osomatsu encounters and attempts to befriend. Kinbo, the Iyami Germ (イヤミ菌のキン坊) Appears in (manga): "Bacteria Counterattack" Appears in (anime): One of many "Iyami germs" that live inside Iyami. He is said to be responsible for Iyami's nasty personality, along with the rest of his type. If another person ingests these Iyami germs, they take on his attitude. Ponta and his Father (ポン太, お父さん) Appear in (manga): '''"I Now Have Seven Sons!" (わしのむすこが７人もいるーっ!!), "The Tanuki's Revenge, Tanuki Soba" (たぬきのあだうち　たぬきそば) '''Appear in (anime): CV: ? A pair of tanuki that cause trouble for the Matsunos twice early on in the series. But in the 1966 anime adaptation, they are shown to be only two members of a larger tanuki family when their den is shown. Shinigami Salesman (死神セールスマン) Main article: Shinigami Salesman Appears in (manga): '''"The Shinigami Salesman" (死神セールスマン) '''Appears in (anime): One of many reapers employed to take the souls of the dead after their life candles burn out. He appears when Osomatsu is sick and his candle is melting away, and convinces Iyami to help him try to kill the child in order to extend Iyami's own lifespan. In the manga, he grows tired of his job and retires at the end of the story, opening up a candle store. This unnerves the sextuplets when they go to get candles and recognize him. However, the 1988 anime adaptation has him die at the end (along with Iyami, the sextuplets, and pretty much everyone else) when Chibita accidentally lets open a window in the Shinigami's house and it blows out all the candles. Shinigami #4 (Shigou) (死神四号) Appears in (manga): '''"Shinigami Wrestler" (死神レスラー) Another featured reaper, who befriends a suicidal wrestler named Tawashi (タワッシー) and nurses him to health. After finding himself unable to reap the soul of this unfortunate man, he gives up his career to instead become the titular wrestler, now calling himself "Mr. Shinigami" (ミスター死神) in the ring. Shinigami Co., Ltd. (死神株式会社) '''Appear in (manga): "Shinigami Wrestler" (死神レスラー) The boss and other associates that work at this company, which professes to be the best at "selling dead men to Heaven and Hell". The boss puts great pressure on this underlings to find souls to harvest, although they wind up becoming supportive and amazed at #4's career path change and eagerly watch his game on TV. Watermelon Planet Citizens (スイカ星人) Appear in (manga): '''"The Watermelon Planet Appears" (スイカ星人あらわる) '''Appear in (anime): CV: Toshiya Ueda (King Watermelon) A group of aliens with heads of watermelon, that come to Earth to invade by giving people infected watermelon that will make them become obsessed with the fruit. It is revealed that they have attempted to populate Earth due to their own planet becoming overcrowded. They are eventually driven out of the town. They are lead by their leader,the Watermelon Emperor (天皇スイカ). In the 1989 animated film adaptation, his name was changed to King Watermelon (スイカ大王) and the Takeshobo reprints renamed him as such for familiarity purposes. #X1 (X1号) Appears in (manga): A robot given to the Matsuno family. The sextuplets take advantage by getting him to do their chores and bail them out of trouble. He is replaced by Chibita playing the part of a robot in the 1966 anime adaptation of this story. Families and Associates Chibita's Family Main article: Family Members of Chibita Different parents are shown for Chibita in various chapters, never quite repeating the same designs. He is sometimes shown with only a father, a mother, or both parents. Sometimes he is even related to another character appearing in the chapter (such as the Smog Boss). There are also occasions where he is shown to live with an uncle instead, who nonetheless usually appears similar to him in height and features. See the article for information on all of these instances of his family settings. Chigiri Hanao (花尾ちぎり, Hanao Chigiri) Appears in (manga): "The Sextuplets are Date Pinch-Hitters" (六つ子は　みあいのピンチヒッター) A young woman who has a nervous habit of putting napkins up to her mouth and ripping them with her teeth. She winds up being the woman that Matsuzo's co-worker Mushiri has to date, and the sextuplets wind up seeing her behavior when they attempt to stand-in for the man. In the end, she and Mushiri prove to be a perfect couple with their behavioral tics. Fighting Yowai (ファイティング弱井) Main article: Fighting Yowai Appears in (manga): '"We'll Do Anything in 6 Rounds" (なんでもやるよ６回戦,, mentioned and on poster), "It's a Problem Whether You're a Child or an Adult" (おとなか 子どもか それが問題だ) Totoko's older brother, an amateur boxer. Hatabō's Family ''Main article: Family Members of Hatabō A mother, father, younger sister, and older brother are confirmed to be part of his family. They also have a dog with a Hinomaru flag in its head. Though his family settings are less in flux than Chibita, there still can be variation seen with his parents in some later stories. Iyami's Daughter (イヤミの娘) Main article: Iyami's Daughter 'Appears in (manga): '"Don't Put Skis on Just Hatabō " (ハタ坊だけにスキーをおしえるな) A young girl shown once in the series, who Iyami takes skiing with him. Chibita attempts to impress her, though she prefers Hatabō. She ends her sentences with "zamasu". Okiku (お菊) Main article: Okiku 'Appears in (manga): '"Iyami Alone in the Wind" (イヤミはひとり風のなか) '''CV: Naoko Matsui (OVA) A blind young girl that appears as the heroine in the story "Iyami Alone in the Wind". In the original story, she is strongly suggested to be a role of Totoko, but the version that appears in Osomatsu-san is a pointedly separate character. Rich Kansai Couple Appear in (manga): '''"A 50,000 Yen Allowance" (こづかい毎日五万円) '''Appear in (anime): CV: Distant relatives of the Matsunos that show up wanting to adopt a child one day. Slightly similar designs are used for a rich couple that are the parents of Chibita, and the wife's design appears at other points in other roles, having debuted as Matsuyo's boss earlier in the series. Sugita Mushiri (虫利杉太, Mushiri Sugita) Appears in (manga): '"The Sextuplets are Date Pinch-Hitters" (六つ子は　みあいのピンチヒッター) Matsuzo's co-worker at his company. He is a younger man that's had 999 unsuccessful dates, due to his nervous habit of ripping up whatever objects are around him. His design is actually a re-use of the Sextuplet Doll Scientist, but will also be used as a teacher of the boys in "Get that Esper Kitty!". In actuality, all these designs were essentially recycled from Mr. Tohoku of the Akatsuka series ''Jinx-kun. Professor Togarashi (トガラシ教授) 'Appears in (manga): '"Professor Togarashi's Genius Education" (トガラシ教授の天才教育) A strict teacher of the boys. However, Togarashi himself is shown to be silly when not around his students and living a double life. He is one of the bit parts that serve as a prototype in design to Dayōn, from the shape of his face and certain features to his very hairstyle. However, he has a different mustache. Totoko's Parents (aka: The Yowai Couple) (弱井家の母, 弱井家の父) Main article: Yowai Family 'Appear in (manga): '"Tonkachibi Talent" (トンカチビタレント, mother), "It's a Problem Whether You're a Child or an Adult" (おとなか 子どもか それが問題だ, both parents), "I Won't Lose to the Sextuplets!" (六つ子なんかにまけないぞ, mother), "Welcome to Chibita's Fish Shop" (こんちわチビ太のさかな屋さん, father), "Chibita the Safe-Cracker" (チビ太の金庫やぶり, father) '''CV (father): Eken Mine (1988, episode 18),Masashi Hirose (1988, episode 19) CV (mother): Yo Inoue (1988, episode 19) Totoko's father is a fishmonger, while her mother is a typical housewife. They only appear early on in the manga, and it is only her father that re-appears later on with an altered design (especially in the 1972 remake of the "Safe-Cracker" story). It becomes more common to see Totoko in variable settings, or as the daughter of Dekapan or a different character. This becomes the case for the 1988 anime as well, although she is shown to have two different fathers that aren't existing cast members as well; one based off the remake "Safe-Cracker" in episode 18, and a rich bespectacled man in episode 19. The parents exist in the setting of Osomatsu-san, but are quickly phased out after the early episodes of season 2. Umeko (梅子さん) Appears in (manga): "A Wreck of a Class Meeting" (まいった　まいったクラス会) A classmate of Matsuyo from her school days. Although she and Matsuyo manage to meet for the first time in 20 years, a disturbance by the sextuplets causes the dress that Matsuyo had borrowed from her those years ago to be torn and ruined. Guests from Other Series See The Akatsuka Star System Bokeo (ボケ男) Main article: Bokeo Appears in (manga): '''"Don't Tease a Frog" (カエルさんをいじめるな) '''CV: ? An ally of Chibita, helping to fight the sextuplets for the honor of his missing frog. He comes from the series Mechakucha NO.1. Chikako (チカ子) Main article: Chikako Appears in (manga): '''"Chibita Wants a Brother" (チビ太はほしいおにいさん), "I'll Use a Proposal" (ふきかえつかってプロポーズ), "Parody Version of Treasure Island" (パロディ版だよ), "Captain Mom" (キャプテンかあちゃん), "A Big Butt Popped Out" (とびだしたドケツ), "The Art of Tears" (涙ナミダの芸術ざんす) '''CV: Mari Kitagawa A mischievous young girl often seen linked with Chibita in this series. She also appears as a background character in the New Osomatsu-kun run, seen alongside him and Hatabō. Dog of Night (熊五郎の妻) Appears in (manga): "Invaders Invade Again" (またまたインベーダー来襲) A minor fixture that originates from The Genius Bakabon. He is a dog that appears during scene-changes, and that is often shown doing handstands or providing exposition. He warns the readers that aliens are out there. Ganmo (ガンモ) Main article: Ganmo Appears in (manga): '"Traveling Abroad to an Endurance Contest" (がまん大会で外国旅行), "A Low-Grade Production at the Height of Popularity" (人気絶頂鍋底プロダクション) A young boy that looks similar to Chibita, but with hair. In his most prominent appearance, he is employed by a talent agent to make him famous, and serves as Chibita's rival. In the end, Ganmo is defeated and left as a poor beggar man along with Iyami and the president of Nabe Pro. Hikaru (ヒカル) '''Appears in (manga): '"Professor Togarashi's Genius Education" (トガラシ教授の天才教育) A classmate of the boys who is given strict tutoring through Professor Togarashi's student tutors of Iyami and Chibita. He appears to be a re-use of the skinny young son from the short Akatsuka feature Giant Mama. Ichiro (一郎) Main article: Ichiro '''Appears in (manga): ''Numerous chapters (see main article)'' CV: ? A young boy that often appears as one of the neighborhood children, or alongside Chibita and Hatabō. He is recognized by his bird-like mouth, and habit of wearing short shorts with a long shirt and tie. He originates from Otasuke-kun, ''and seems to gravitate around characters that are part of Chibita's design family. Jajako (ジャジャ子) ''Main article: Jajako Appears in (manga): '''"I'd Love to Be Friends with You" (友だちがほしいやあい), "Captain Mom" (キャプテンかあちゃん) '''CV: Chie Kojiro (1988) Hatabō's cousin from the other side of town, and from her own series Jajako-chan. Moko (モコ) Appears in (manga): "It's All Fine Until You Take Off His Hat" (帽子をとったらはいそれまでよ) CV: ? A friend of Totoko's, briefly seen chatting with her and planning to go see a movie. Nanako (ナナ子) Main article: Nanako Appears in (manga): '"Does Chibita No Longer Like Oden?" (チビ太はおでんがきらい?), "Master Chibita Who Lost Money" (おカネにまけたチビ太さま) A girl with a practically identical appearance to Jajako, but originating from the series ''You Love Me-kun. She is another neighborhood child seen at random in the series, who Chibita attempts to befriend but winds up upset by her hate of oden. Appearing in "New Osomatsu-kun" (1972-1973) Buchi/Butch (ブーチ) 'Appears in (manga): '"Iyami-kun" (イヤミくん) A promiscuous, human-like pig that fell for a man who took care of her and now attempts to invade his life, upsetting his lover. She is matchmade with Iyami and the two marry, though Iyami's homeless pals (Chibita and others) opt to kill and roast her for dinner. Her name derives from the Japanese word for pig (buta) and the "bu" (oinking) noise they make, as well as the pejorative term "bitch", which is used as a loanword in the language as slang for a promiscuous woman. As the Western name "Butch" also appears in such a way in katakana, her name can be reasonably rendered that way. "That Cutie Next Door" 'Appears in (manga): '"The Cutie Nearby" (となりのカワイコちゃん) A pretty woman who lives in an apartment across from one that Iyami lives in. She is only ever referred to as "Kawaiiko" ("cutie"/"cute girl") by Iyami, who quickly falls in love with her after the two communicate via signs and a can-phone from their windows. After the two agree to get hitched, Iyami agrees to visit her a few days later but sheehs in horror when he finds that he could only see her from the shoulders up before; she is in fact a large, obese woman who her parents have been trying to find a husband for. Deppachibi (デパチビ) 'Appears in (manga): "'Hello, My Name is Deppachibi" (デパチビよ　こんにちはざんす) A strange-looking dog that has hair and face just like Iyami's, down to his overbite. He is just as rude and crude as Iyami, farting and annoying other citizens and getting Iyami blamed for the trouble he causes. The Fish-Eyed Fishmonger (トト目の魚屋) 'Appears in (manga): '"The Fish-Eyed Fishmonger" (トト目のサカナ屋さん) An unusual fishmonger who has an actual fishbowl for a head, with the fish inside the bowl acting as his pair of eyes. Mary (マリー) '''Appears in (manga): "Happiness in the South Island" (南の島でしあわせに) A beautiful foreign woman who Iyami lusts after, but is unable to win over due to his lecherous ways and her already being spoken for with Chibita. After they get shipwrecked, Iyami attempts to use the opportunity to woo her but she falls for an octopus. A character modeled after Mary briefly appears in the "ESP Kitty" skit of Osomatsu-san, where she is being flirted with by Iyami. Urae (ウラ江) Appears in (manga): '"This is the End of Love" (これが恋のおわりざんす) A woman that is into fortune-telling. Iyami becomes obsessed with modifying his body and appearance to fit her vision of a boyfriend. Urae takes advantage of tricking him to make him do more outlandish things to himself, until he's nothing but a brainless corpse being used as a puppet (while his brain has landed in a dog and possessed it). Her design seems to be inspired by Ai-chan from Akatsuka's series ''Bukkare*Dan, if not a re-use of the character design (or character herself). Appearing in "The Latest Version of Osomatsu-kun" (1987-1990) Abu-Nyan (あぶニャン) 'Appears in (manga): '"The Appearance of an Unnamed Cat Robot" (ななしネコロボット出現), "Can Can Can Sheee" (キャンキャンキャンシー), "Just Old Folk Tales" (昔話がいっぱーい) A robotic cat that appears early in the BomBom run. He was created by Dekapan, and has the abilities of hypnosis. He also likes to carry bombs around, which he uses to attack people and blow up the town to reset some disasters, such as the hypnosis he used on the town in his last appearance. This is to reflect the magazine's title and motif of a bomb mascot. The character was originally slated to appear in the 1988 anime as part of the "media mix" initiative between it and the manga relaunch, but he ultimately went unused as plans had changed. "Dayōn Girl" (ダヨーン♀) 'Appears in (manga): '"The Pika Pika Prophet" (ピッカピッカの予言者) A young woman who is destined to be Ichimatsu's true love, as revealed in the fortunes told on Chibita's head. She resembles a young lady Dayōn, but still bears his exact facial hair and stubble to where it may even be questioned if she is actually in fact him just playing a lady for the story (and may very well be, but it is left for readers to guess). She is very amorous and obsessed with Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu becomes horrified by this outcome and pleads for help, only for his brothers to abandon him. As he attempts to run away from her advances, she swallows him and exclaims "The two of us will stay together forever!". This horrific display causes the other sextuplets to abandon the idea of finding out their love fortunes and to instead punish Chibita. Iyami's Older Brother (イヤミの兄さん) 'Appears in (manga): '"Brotherly Love Perseveres!" (きょうだい愛はしんぼうざんす!) As this name may suggest, he is the big brother of the familiar con. He has a sharp, upturned nose with visible nostrils, and his overbite contains five large teeth. He also wears a standard tie, and has patches on his shabby suit. However, even with these differences, he still can easily get away with framing Iyami for his terrible acts and uses this very well to his advantage. In the end, Iyami decides to frame himself for a window his brother broke in hopes of protecting him (but is sentenced to death for the chaos by the Police Officer with the Connected Eyes). Kuwata (桑田) 'Appears in (manga): '"It's a Small World" (世の中はチビシイのだ) A criminal boy wearing a baseball cap. He is the henchman of Ta-Bō, and inducts Osomatsu into their crime gang after testing his abilities at catching. He gets Osomatsu to rob a house with him, but Osomatsu becomes frightened of his sudden new gang role and runs away back home. Mutsumatsu (六つ松) 'Appears in (manga): '"Together, the Sextuplets Become Mutsumatsu!" (六つ子あわせて六つ松だ!) A fusion of the sextuplets, created by a special machine of Dekapan when Matsuyo and Matsuzo wish to have an only child. Unfortunately, he turns out to be a destructive giant and all the sextuplets' chaotic qualities combined. After he is forcibly de-fused by stepping on Dekapan's machine, he is split back into twelve children and makes the parents despair of having even more to take care of. His extra components are '''Minematsu, Basuomatsu, Uematsu Henjimatsu, Chumonmatsu, and an unnamed brother who only cheers "Wai~!". Ta-Bō (ター坊) Appears in (manga): '"It's a Small World" (世の中はチビシイのだ) A character who appears to Osomatsu as a pretty schoolgirl when he decides to skip school and split from his brothers. The schoolgirl encourages him to go out on a date with her to a cafe, as "You only live once". However, Ta-Bō turns out to be a boy using the guise of a pretty girl to lure Osomatsu into his rental girlfriend scam, and when Osomatsu is unable to pay, Ta-Bō forces him to join his criminal gang. Osomatsu gives up after a night of robbery, but Ta-Bō is shown watching him and his brothers walk to school. Ugly Girl (ブス ''Busu) 'Appears in (manga): '"The Pika Pika Prophet" (ピッカピッカの予言者) An unnamed, strange-looking child who appears as Choromatsu's destined girlfriend. She is flirtatious and pushy towards him, much to his horror. Usomatsu (うそ松) 'Appears in (manga): '"Find that Usomatsu!" (うそ松をみつけるざんす!) A runaway criminal who pays Dekapan to transform him, causing him to become a copy of the sextuplets. Kansai Twins/"The Osomatsu and Choromatsu Twins"/"Usomatsu Twins" (関西双子, 双子のおそ松とチョロ松, うそ松双子) Main article: Kansai Twins 'Appear in (manga): '"There Are Two Extra People, and That's Just Right!?" (ふたり多くてちょうどいい！？) A pair of brothers seemingly also named Osomatsu and Choromatsu, but that come from the Kansai region. They happen to resemble the sextuplets, and are the only two children of a couple that resemble Matsuyo and Matsuzo. The above nickname for them is given due to the Osomatsu identifying himself as "Usomatsu" (False Matsu) in a gag in the frontispiece. Appearing exclusively in the 1988 anime "The Baby" (赤ちゃん Aka-chan) A baby sibling of Hatabō, shown briefly at the end of episode 30. Hatabō, talking them for a walk on his back, attacks the sextuplets and Dekapan for being loud and waking the baby. They do not appear in other episodes, as his family is otherwise left unknown. Boys A, B, and C '''CV: Megumi Hayashibara, Rica Matsumoto, Yo Inoue (?) A trio of bratty children that show up in episode 8, that exist solely to bother a turtle and be paid by Dekapan so that they would leave it alone. They are notable for being guest characters that were doubled by the Matsunos' actresses. Chibita's Future Family CV (Wife): ? In episode 75, taking place 40 years into the future, Chibita is shown to have gotten married to an unknown woman and fathered four children with her. His family becomes concerned after he doesn't come back home from work, after attempting to take the de-aging pill for himself. She is a taller, more traditionally pretty anime-styled woman and appears to be much younger than her husband as well. The children all take after his appearance and are all bald, except for the one daughter. Dekapan's Wife (デカパン婦人) CV: Yoko Yano A woman who first appears taking the place of the rich Kansai wife in episode 58. She is obsessed with the idea of having a baby, to the point of insisting that the grown Osomatsu be fed by a bottle and wear a diaper to bed. She appears again briefly in episode 83, set once more as Dekapan's wife but now as the mother of his son Taro. Hatabō's Future Family Hatabō is also shown to have a family in episode 75; an adult daughter named Hatako and her two sons Hatataro and Hatajiro. Katsumi Yatsugashira (Kaoru) (八頭 勝三) CV: Shigeru Chiba The new police officer in Akatsuka Ward, first appearing in episode 21 and named in episode 23. He is as hot-tempered and trigger-happy as the previous officer stationed there, but rather than being interrupted in the middle of ramen, he is often shown caring for a doll he has named "Kaoru-chan". He is visually modeled after the Kaoru character, who appeared under different names and settings in the -kun manga, and is named "Kaoru" in the scripts. However, in outside materials he is simply "Police Officer" and some would consider him a separate character due to the lack of on-screen acknowledgment of the Kaoru name (except for the credits of the Iyami Alone in the Wind OVA). Kaori Shiratori (白鳥 かおり) CV: Megumi Hayashibara (episode 49), Yoko Asagami (episode 54) A young woman that appears twice in the series, in different settings. In her first appearance, she is flirted with and relentlessly harassed by Iyami but is unamused by him and slyly threatens him with her actual boyfriend Yatchan after she manages to take her leave. In her second appearance, she is Dayōn's blind date but Iyami takes the place of him due to crashing his table. He lies to her about being a rich man, and she naively believes him and plans to marry him. Even after Iyami's lie is exposed by Osomatsu, she feels it must have been meant to be, only for Iyami to abandon her at the altar when the debt-collectors come to hunt him down for the rest of his money. Kaori's Father (かおりの父) CV: Eken Mine The manager of the Akatsuka-dai hotel and restaurant where Iyami happens to encounter Kaori. He is pleased to learn his daughter is getting married by the end, but informs Iyami of the guests (debt-collectors) that have come for him. His design is a re-use of that of Kumiko's father, and it could be joked that the same character "actor" was repurposed; however, this man and the other one have entirely different voice actors. Kumiko (久ミ子/クミコ) CV: Maria Kawamura The 1988 counterpart of Kinko. Her presence in the neighborhood threatens Totoko's status as the "#1 idol" of the sextuplets, driving Totoko to pursue revenge on her at whatever cost. Like Totoko, Kumiko lives for attention and compliments, and will consider a neighborhood unworthy to live in if not enough people praise her. Kumiko's Father (クミコのパパ) CV: '''Toru Ohira A loose remake of Kinko's father from the manga, slightly redesigned for the more modern times. He is the president of a company that does business with the company where Matsuzo works. In the end, this man has to move away from the town due to his daughter deciding she wants a neighborhood that'll appreciate here more (even as he points out that she's already made them move several times). Like the manga, this man has a face identical to his dog and gets mistaken for him by both Karamatsu and Choromatsu. Taro (太郎) '''CV: Hiroko Maruyama A young toddler that is Dekapan's son. Dekapan entrusts the Matsunos to babysit him and make sure that he sleeps well, as Taro hates noise and will violently attack anyone around him when disturbed. Although no mother is mentioned for Taro in episode 40, he does reappear in episode 83 with both of his parents. Yatchan #28 (ヤッチャン2８号) CV: Nobuaki Fukuda A strong, muscular man who is original to the adaptation as a brief gag character, designed as if he were a human version of Mitsuteru Yokoyama's Tetsujin 28. In his first appearance in episode 49, he is said as Kaori's boyfriend and simply referred to by her as "Yatchan". He makes a cameo in another setting in episode 54, where he is one of the many debt-collectors that have come to take back money from Iyami. His design also appears to have been recycled once in Heisei Genius Bakabon, amidst a group of criminals. Category:Lists